The Color Red
by SasuSaku993
Summary: My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I moved to the village of Konoha and wasn't told why. Ive already made a few friends even though the boys in my class and around the village continue to pick on me. I never excepted to meet the people I did here or for then to eventually accept an outsider like me. Pairing Minato and Kushina. As well as others. Rated M for Kushina's fowl mouth (later).


I know I know I said I was going to work on Goodbye Isn't Forever. So shoot me I can't help getting a good idea. I will be, I just get a good idea and my fingers start flying. So yeah. This will differ from my usual pairings. It's still a Naruto fic (obviously) so yeah here goes chapter one!

* * *

Chapter 1 Kushina Uzumaki

Kushina's P.O.V.

* * *

Today marked the beginning of a new life for me. I was moving from my home in Uzushiogakure in the land of Eddies. I was moving to Konohagakure. I had specifically been chosen. The Hokage had requested me.  
The Konoha shinobi assigned to protect me acted as escorts and took me. I didn't know why I was being taken. All I know is that I was told I had been the one requested. I figured it had something to do with the fact that I hold a special kind if chakra. I come from the Uzumaki clan and we are known for our specialization in fuinjutsu.  
I guess you don't know who I am do you? My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm nine years old. I have the trademark violet eyes of our clan and long blonde* hair. One thing you should know about me is that I hate my hair. The boys in my village always make fun of me for it. My mother told me I'm not aloud to cut it since she wants me to try and act like a female.  
That's another thing apparently according to her I'm a major tomb boy. She also says I shouldn't beat the boys half to death. I only do it because they make fun of me.  
Oh the Konoha ninja say we're almost to the village and that I should see the gates soon. After about twenty more minutes we are standing in front of the gates. Two people are waiting to greet us. A man and a woman are standing there. The shinobi bow in front of the man and address him as Hokage-Sama. That must mean he is the leader of this village.  
The woman turns to me and introduces herself as Biwako Sarutobi wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi. "What's your name"? She asked me. I stared at her I was nervous enough and now she's asking me questions? "Uz-Uzumaki Kushina, Dattebayo"! I slapped my hands over my mouth. Those words always slip out when I'm nervous or excited. She supply laughed and held out her hand for mine. "Come on Kushina. I'll take you around the village so you can start familiarizing yourself with where things are then ill show you where your new home is. Tomorrow you will start at the academy as you requested to continue your training as a shinobi".  
Biwako I learned that day was a kind but stern woman. She had no tolerance for funny business and hated waiting time. The sun was almost completely set when we arrived at the apartment I'd be staying at. My things had already been brought up and settled in the appropriate rooms. "Have a good night Kushina. Come to me if you have any problems. I'll do my best to make your adjustment her in the village easier". She shut the door softly and silence fell around me. It had been a long day and I was tired. I fished around for my pjs in the dark. To lazy to turn on the lights. Once I located them and my bathroom stuff I stumbled towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Finally forced to turn on a light I saw the half asleep reflection that somehow belonged to me. I showered and dressed quickly then slipped between the soft sheets of my bed and fell asleep.  
I woke up the next morning to loud knocking on my door. "Uzumaki-San Biwako-Sama asked me to wake you up so you wouldn't be late for your first day at the academy"! The nocking sounded on the door again and I sluggishly drug myself out of bed to answer the door.  
Standing on the other side of the door was a girl a few inches shorter then me. She had long raven colored hair with a slight blue tint to it. Her hair fell to her waist despite being in a high ponytail. Slightly curled bangs framed her face on either side. Her eyes were bordering between deep back and onyx and held a friendly twinkle.  
The girl was wearing black short shorts and as purple kimono style shirt tied with a darker purple obi. The shirt had no sleeves. A pair of fingerless gloves adorned her hands coming up to her elbows. She was wearing black shinobi sandals and a pair of thigh high stockings. "Hi Uzumaki-San I'm Mikoto Fujisaki**! But you can call me Mikoto. May I call you Kushina"? I nodded my head and a kind smile appeared on her face.  
"Please get dressed. Biwako-Sama asked me to make sure you weren't late on your first day"! I nodded again. Unsure if I should invite her in or make her wait outside. Being that it was the middle of summer making her wait would be extremely rude. However I didn't really know her. My mother would be appalled if I made a guest wait outside. Finally I gave up and asked her if sh wanted to come in. She nodded excitedly as I stepped back from the door and let her in.  
I left her sitting on the couch and rushed back to my room to dress. I quickly stripped my night clothes off and raced around the room trying to find my clothes as well as clean up a bit. Finally I managed to grab the right back and found a clean set of clothes. I yanked on the short sleeved mesh shirt and my blue shorts and then shrugged on my yellow kimono shirt I was pacing around the room trying to tie the green obi.  
A nock sounded on the door followed by Mikoto's voice. "Is everything all right Kushina-San"? I opened the door still struggling with the obi. Mikoto just smiled and told me to turn around. Her hands quickly replaced mine and the obi was tied in no time flat. I slipped on my brown shinobi sandals and headed for the door.  
I mumbled a quiet thank you and she gave me another smile in return as we stepped out of my apartment and I locked the door. Hmm it wasn't as hot as I'd originally thought. A nice breeze was was blowing making the smaller branches of the trees sway, the leaves danced in the wind as the branches moved.  
Unfortunately that same breeze kept blowing my hair in my face. I blew it back out the first few times before I got irritated yanking it to the side behind my ear. Mikoto watched this happen for a few minutes before digging around in her pockets for something. A few seconds later she produced a pair off hair clips.  
She pulled me to the side out of the wind and fixed my bangs before pinning them in place. "There, now they wont bother you by flying in your face all the time". I reached up and gingerly touched my hair before looking back at her. "Arigato Mikoto-San".  
Her smile was back as she grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the building I could now see in the distance. "Please just call me Mikoto, Kushina-Chan". That surprised me. No one has ever taken to me like that before. Back home people told me I was an outsider because I didn't inherit the clans signature red hair. They had even gone so far as to cause my mother of cheating on my father and clan members had demanded a paternity test.  
Despite the fact that the results proved I was indeed my fathers child the ridicule didn't stop. Few people outside the clan accepted me. I was an outcast in my own village. Honestly why should people treat me any different here? Most people were even afraid of me because I have a special kind of chairs.  
We entered the academy building then. Mikoto went inside the class room to inform the teacher of my arrival. He came out with her a second later. "Welcome to Konohagakure Uzumaki Kushina. I hope you're enjoying your second day here. Let's go in and introduce you to the class now".  
He placed an arm on my shoulder and steered me into the classroom beside his desk. No one was paying attention to us. They were all talking amongst themselves. Even Mikoto. She was standing by a guy with black hair and a girl this one had pink hair. Never seen that before.  
Suddenly Sensei's voiced rang out trying to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone settle down. I want to introduce your new classmate". Only a few people stopped talking. Mikoto and the two people she was conversing with were among them. "That's enough its time to be quiet and settle down"! Sensei's voice echoed around the room effectively silencing everyone.  
Their eyes were all on me now. Sensei placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me a step forward. "M- my name is Uz-Uzumaki Kushina Dattebayo"! I placed a hand over my mouth. I'd done it again. Now a few people were laughing most were snickering. Including the girl Mikoto had been talking with. Well until she jabbed her in the shoulder as she took the seat next to her.  
"I'm going to be this villages first female Hokage!" I said loudly. The snickers and laughter stopped immediately. As a boy with yellow-blonde hair stood up the class broke out into loud hysterics. Despite all that I could still clearly hear what he said. "My dream is to also be a great Hokage". He had a slight smile as he lightly tapped his chest with a fist. Sensei directed me to my seat as he once again called the class to order. As the first school day passed I often heard quiet teasing from both girls and boys alike.  
The days passed and it got no better. The boys cornered my behind the desks at the top of the slanted classroom. One of the grabbed a hand full of my hair and said "no way someone like you could be Hokage". You resemble a yellow tomatoe. I hate tomatoes. Yeah" another chimed in. "I never eat them in my salad". They continued going on about their hatred for tomatoes.  
While this was going on I noticed the blonde kid from before watching me. Beside him was another boy with brown hair in a spiky ponytail. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the boys hand tugging at my hair forcing him to stop. "I hate tomatoes too, dattebayo" tossed him around. He crashed into the other boys and they fell to the ground. Then I jumped on him and started punching him  
The boy with blonde hair was laughing now along with his friend. As son as I set my glare on him he promptly turned around and faced forward. Shyly peeking from the corner of his eyes at me. I earned a new nickname that day. The Red Hot Habanero. Even if I didn't have red hair. From then on anytime a boy picked on me I beat him to a pulp.  
My school days weren't all bad. I made some friends. Mikoto was my first friend. The pink haired girl she had been talking to I found out was named Ayame Haruno * * * the boy was Fugaku Uchiha. He said very little and expressed emotion even less. I guess all members of the Uchiha clan are like that.  
Ayame, Mikoto, and I were all friends. Though I often talked with another girl by the name of Hana**** Yamanaka. She had long pale blonde hair which she kept in a neat loose braid. Her pale blue eyes were pretty and had no pupils. She was nice but always so proper. She didn't speak fast or saying weird things like I did.  
Hana was from the same clan as another boy in my class. Inoichi Yamanaka. He was friends with that blonde kid who said he wanted to be Hokage. As if someone like him could be Hokage. The village leader was supposed to be the strongest Shinobi in the village. Frankly he didn't look like much.  
I've already been in this village for two months and I still haven't found out why I was brought here. Biwako-Sama says that I'll find out next week when I go see the wife of the second Hokage Mito Uzumaki. Apparently I wasn't the first to come from Uzu. Mito-Sama also can from there. I remember some of my clans members talking about it when I was summoned here. I guess they were talking about Mito.

* * *

Okay now I'll explain the changes.  
*Yes I know Kushina's hair is actually actually red. I have a reason for doing that but I won't explain it here. You'll find out later.  
**I couldn't find out if Mikoto had always been part of the Uchiha clan or not. So I decided not. Deal with it if you don't like it. I couldn't find much in her so I filled in the blanks. Sorry about that. I really did try to find stuff on her.  
***Yes I know Sakura's real mother wasn't a kunoichi but I decided to make her one. Also I know she had blonde hair but I wanted her to have pink. I also know that Ayame is not her name its Mebuki but I didn't like that so I changed it.  
****I know that is probably not Ino's mothers name but since it wasn't given in any place I looked I came up with one. I changed her hair and eye color to that of a typical Yamanaka. Even if she wasn't one to begin with.  
Well this is the end of chapter one. It might be awhile before I can post chapter two. I'm trying to fins out how the sealing of a tailed beast works. If anyone knows that would be great other wise I'll be forced to fill in the gaps again. Like always please leave me a review. No flames please. Questions are welcome however. If you don't like it don't read it simple as that. Please don't waste my time time with petty insults. Thank you  
-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
